


Yonder

by orphan_account



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Every character is mentioned, Fourth Wall Breaking, I am really tired, M/M, Sksksksksksksk, Snufkin knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snufkin Breaks the Fourth Wall and every other wall.





	Yonder

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry

“So, what is that?” Moomin asked Snufkin pointing towards his scarf.  
“My scarf.”  
“No what is on the scarf.”  
Snufkin looks down at the pin that he had latched to his scarf that had a cartoon version of him and Moomin on it.  
“Oh. I got this for free on my travels...at a thing called a con-vent-shawn.”  
“But why does it have our faces?!”  
“Because we are quite popular yonder. Though you guys don’t have the ability to leave.”  
“Wait what?”  
“The writers just won’t allow it, like they won’t allow us to have a relationship even though we are dating behind the scenes.”  
“But I thought we were just being sneaky-WAIT what writers? What are you on?”  
“You don’t see them?” Snufkin asked.   
“No.”  
“Well...they aren’t actually here right now.” Snufkin said pulling some blades of grass from the ground and throwing them up in the air like confetti.  
“There's actually a person writing fanfiction right here. They just had to describe me throwing grass in the air and compared it to confetti.”   
“What the fuc-“  
“Moomin this is a children's show you aren’t allowed to curse.” Snufkin interrupted and then threw some more grass.   
“How come you are only revealing this now?” Moomin asked in frustration.  
“The author is letting me say these things. Fanfiction writers are a lot looser with their writing. This one in particular is quite amazing.”  
“H-huh?” Moomin asked in confusion.  
“Sorry that was the- she is not controlling me what-so-ever.” Snufkin smiled as if nothing odd was said in the least.  
“O...k… well...I think I should get going.” Moomin said backing up.   
“You should also say goodbye to the readers.” A voice behind Moomin said.  
“What!?” Moomin asked jumping and looking behind him. No one was there.  
“None of this is real Moomin. We are just puppets controlled by the minds of millions. We were created. Remember Tove?”  
“Of course I do.” Moomin said smiling fondly. “How could I ever forget?”  
Snufkin and Moomin stared at each other for five minutes straight until the author came back from using the restroom. Having forgotten their original plan they went with the next best ending.  
“Wanna go make out?

“Sure, but first.”  
Moomin and Snufkin turned towards the readers. They smiled and bowed. “Thanks for reading!” They said in Unison.

Suddenly the rest of the characters ran into the scene so it didn’t look like the author was just focusing on Moomin and Snufkin.  
“Snorkmaiden, Little My, Sniff, Mama and Papa! Also all of the background and side characters! I just discovered that reality is only an illusion.”  
“That's lovely dear.” Moominmama said hugging everyone in a good hug that is good.  
“This is a good hug.” Snufkin said. “Which is good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi


End file.
